paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Sitter (Part 2)
The story continues outside where we see the pups huddled to decide how to handle Duchess. Skye comes up with an idea. She has each of the pups move their vehicles to an area next to the lookout where the vehicles can be stored in the event of severe weather. The area also serves as an emergency shelter so there are supplies stored there as well. "We'll make Aunt Agatha think we ran away" Skye tells the others. Rocky and Tundra both think this is rather mean, but go along with the plan. During the night, a thunderstorm passes through the area and dumps a lot of rain. The next morning, Aunt Agatha and Duchess go downstairs and unlock the doors to the lookout and to their surprise, all the pup houses are gone. "My Goodness, I better call Ryder" she says. She tells Princess to stay outside in case the pups come back. She gets on the videophone and calls Ryder. Ryder is at the hotel where he and Chase are preparing their speech to give at the safety conference. Ryder's pup pad rings and he answers. "Ryder here" he says as Chase is finishing his breakfast. "Ryder, all the pups have run away" Aunt Agatha says. She goes on to explain that she had to punish the dogs because they attached Duchess. Ryder is completely dumbfounded. "The pups would never hurt another pup" Ryder replies back. "How did this happen" Ryder asks. Aunt Agatha explains that when Ryder had taken her and her luggage to her room, Duchess stayed behind with the pups. When the pups came back upstairs after seeing you and Chase off, that's when I noticed the blood on her leg and accused them of hurting her. To punish them, I sent them to bed without their supper" Agatha goes on to explain. Ryder then says "You didn't get the pup's side of the story, besides if they were downstairs with me, how could they hurt Duchess?" Agatha thinks for a moment and says, "You're absolutely right Ryder, there's no way they could have hurt Duchess. I feel like such a cad". Over at the emergency shelter, the pups are waking up and wondering if Aunt Agatha has noticed that the vehicles are gone. "She's going to have a fit" Skye says. "Skye, don't you think you're taking this too far?" Tundra asks. Skye thinks about it for a moment and agrees with Tundra. "You're right Tundra, I guess I was just so mad when Aunt Agatha accused us of hurting Duchess". "Let's go back to the lookout" Skye tells the others. But when they try to open the door to the shelter, they notice that the door is off the track and won't open. "Rocky, can you fix it" Sky asks. "Sure, but it may take a while" our eco pup says. Rocky starts working on the door while the others make themselves comfortable. In the background, we hear Rubble's stomach rumbling. "Let's see if there's any pup food down here, Marshall" and our bulldog and dalmatian start looking around for food. They find a bag of pup food and some bowls and tell the others to "come and get it". Back at the lookout, Duchess has found the pups scent and starts following the trail. She comes to what is normally a small stream, but after all that rain, it's now a raging river. Duchess starts to look for a way to cross when she notices the door to the emergency shelter open a few inches. "So that's where they're hiding" Duchess says. After a while, Rocky has the door fixed and opened and the pups head out towards the lookout. They come to the stream as well and see Duchess just as she's jumping in the water. "NO DUCHESS" Zuma yells, but too late. The current quickly grabs Duchess and takes her downstream towards the bay. Zuma calls out to Skye, "Skye, fly over and keep an eye on her, there's about a 70 foot drop down to the bay, so we have to rescue her before she gets there. I'll try to follow in my hovercraft" and with that Zuma takes off. The others follow in their vehicles along the bank to see if they can help. Meanwhile, Aunt Agatha starts looking around the Lookout for Duchess when she hears the commotion coming from nearby. She runs over and sees Duchess struggling to stay afloat with Zuma in hot pursuit. "Duchess!" Agatha calls out. A little further ahead, the pups have come across a large oak tree crossing the stream. Rubble looks at it for a moment and yells "I have an idea". He maneuvers his rig up against the tree and is able to lower the tree down to the level of the water, creating a temporary dam to slow the current down. With that, Zuma is able to reach Duchess and pull her to safety. Back at the lookout, Agatha is apologizing to the pups for not listening to their side of the story and thanking them for saving Duchess. "You're welcome Aunt Agatha" Tundra says. Agatha also says she found the bottle of ketchup on the floor of the kitchen and discovered what Duchess was doing. "You're such a naughty little girl, Duchess" Agatha says. "When we get back home, you're going to get it young lady". In the meantime, Skye suggests that they take Duchess over to Katie's so she can be cleaned up. Later on that day, Ryder calls the lookout to talk to the pups. "Pups, Aunt Agatha told me what happened and how brave you all were in working together to save Duchess". Agatha tells Ryder that she found out how Duchess pulled her little trick and she was going to be punished for it". Ryder suggested that what she went through was punishment enough". After that, Duchess and the pups were the best of friends. Ladsone Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode